Inmortalidad
by Kibume
Summary: Porque él sabía, que ella le esperaría... ¿De qué servía ser inmortal sino podía compartirlo con ella? ...Aunque de alguna manera, para él, ella también sería inmortal. Ling/Lan Fan. Spoilers. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa._

**Advertencias:** _Cap__ítulo 100. Desde la transformación de Ling Yao en Greeling hasta la muerte de Fu y del Capitán Buccaner._

_

* * *

_

Cuando le comunicaron que iba a ser el elegido, en un principio sintió un rechazo absoluto, hasta el punto de sentir repugnancia, se opuso de tal manera que intentó moverse, sin éxito alguno. Pero después lo fue reconsiderando todo. Él había llegado hasta ese país para conseguir la inmortalidad, por el bien de su familia. Y dos escoltas le habían acompañado. Si lo pensaba bien, si no se negaba, conseguiría la inmortalidad, aunque eso suponía un precio muy alto.

Para empezar, él ni siquiera sería él, habría algo horrible, lleno de avaricia dentro de él, apoderándose de su cuerpo, de su alma y de su ser.

Pero a él todo eso le daba igual. Lo único por lo que dudaba era por una cosa.

¿Qué si fallaba y moría en el intento? A él le daba igual. ¿Qué no podría volver a su país? Irrelevante.

Si había algo que le hacía titubear, era ella.

¿Qué pasaría si se iba? ¿La volvería a ver? ¿Podría tener algún dominio sobre su cuerpo para intentar hablar con ella?

Entonces, se acordó. Ella había perdido un brazo por su culpa. Lo había dado todo por lograr la misión de él, para salvarle. No había titubeado en ningún momento. Sólo para protegerle, sólo para que él pudiese tener éxito en su misión.

Ella quería lo mejor para él, a costa de su propia vida.

Si ella no titubeó, el tampoco lo haría.

Intentaría dominar todo lo posible sobre la "Avaricia" que pronto intentaría apoderarse de él.

No lo hacía por Xing, ni por su familia, ni siquiera por él mismo.

Todo lo hacía…por ella.

Entonces cuando notó un líquido cayendo en la herida de su mejilla, en un principio no sintió nada, pero esperó a ver…Entonces el líquido comenzó a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.

Sintió un dolor agonizante. Sintió que todos los huesos se le derretían, que los órganos no funcionaban, que el corazón no bombeaba sangre.

Sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, que no podía ver, no podía oír, no sentía nada.

Solo un dolor agonizante, por un momento pensó que ojala muriera, porque en ese instante el dolor podía ser peor que la muerte.

Intentó calmar el dolor sin éxito alguno, y las voces que oía poco a poco fueron desvaneciéndose…

Por un momento, creyó estar muerto, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba…

Porque el dolor no paraba.

**

Entonces no sintió nada. Definitivamente, tenía que estar muerto, era el fin. Se había arriesgado para nada.

Pero entonces…

-¡Chaval, despierta!

Ling abrió los ojos. Había oscuridad, y había seres gritando, pero no los oía, y en frente suya, una esencia negra tan fuerte y poderosa que por un momento se sintió impotente.

-¡Felicidades, chaval!

-¿Greed?-habló.

-¡Sí, y disfruta al ver como me apodero de tu cuerpo!

Ling no se negó en ningún momento. Podía sentir su sueño hecho realidad…Por fin tenía la piedra filosofal…Por fin era inmortal.

Lo único que lamentaba…Era no poder compartirla con ella…

Greed le tentó a arrepentirse, pero él no titubeó.

Él quería lucir esa mirada de decisión. Esa mirada que ella tuvo al quitarse el brazo, esa mirada que se enfrentó a la de un homúnculo.

Él quería tener esa misma mirada, esa mirada de valor, esa mirada de imponencia, él quería tenerla.

Y lo iba a conseguir.

**

Greed tomó su cuerpo, con gran facilidad y lo manejó. Sabía que para mal, pero no le importaba, él solo quería que ella estuviese a salvo.

Pero el esfuerzo que había hecho no sería nada si ella no se enteraba.

Supo en un instante como Greed luchaba contra Ed, éste no se podía creer que Ling se hubiera rendido tan rápido.

Recordaba no haberse preocupado cuando habló de su imperio, pero cuando habló de ella…

Él rugió. Y por un instante, se apoderó de su cuerpo. Justo cuando Ed le pegó. Era una mirada de "Estoy aquí, y no, no voy a dejarla sola".

**

Pasó un tiempo en el que por fin supo como conseguir que Lan Fan supiese que habían cumplido su sueño. Tuvo que hablar con Greed:

-Greed…

-¿Hm?

-Tengo que pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor? ¿A mí?-rió-¿De qué se trata?

-Tienes que darle esto a Lan Fan.

-¿A quién?

-A la chica que me está esperando.

-… Parece ser que te importa mucho esa chica-rió.

Ling también sonrió:

-Sí, demasiado.

Greed contempló extrañado la mirada de Ling y pensó que ningún homúnculo jamás podría tener esa mirada.

-De acuerdo, chaval. Una compensación te mereces por no haber luchado por ser "Greed".

**

Greed cumplió el trato, y les entregó el pañuelo a los hermanos, que esperó que encontrasen a Lan Fan y se lo diesen. Ella lo entendería, volvería a Xing, lo comunicaría y se quedaría allí, y sería feliz.

Un día hablaron Greed y Ling:

-Así que un príncipe, ¿eh?

-¿A qué viene la pregunta, Greed?

-Bueno… Eso es bueno, ¿no?

-Supongo.

-Y esa chica… La que te hace tilín.

Ling se ruborizó, pero luego rió:

-¿Qué pasa con Lan Fan?

-¿Sabe que eres príncipe?

-Claro, es mi escolta.

Greed rió de tal manera que Ling tuvo que taparse los oídos:

-Vaya, enamorarte de tu escolta…Curioso…

-Lo único malo de que sea mi escolta es eso… Es muy difícil que yo tenga oportunidad con ella…

-¿Por qué dices eso, chaval?

-A mí me está predestinado casarme con una princesa…

Greed rió todavía más:

-¡Chaval, chaval! ¡Eres muy gracioso!

Ling arqueó una ceja:

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Da igual si eres príncipe o pastor! ¡Eso da igual, chaval! ¡Tu avaricia es más fuerte que eso! ¡Si tú quieres a esa mujer, ¿para qué diantres te sirve tu puesto?

Ling se quedó sorprendido, incrédulo de que el enemigo, Greed, le estuviese animando, luego, sonrió:

-Gracias, Greed…

**

Lan Fan estaba a salvo, la vio marcharse con Fu, a la lejanía, Greed la vio marcharse. Ling sonrió, ella se iba, y esperaba que no volviese a por él, que no corriese peligro:

-Menos mal…Se va.

-¿…?

-Así no correrá peligro.

La nostalgia se apoderó de él. Se tragó el dolor de que no iba a volverla ver, pero entonces, Greed sonrió:

-Lo siento, chaval, pero esa chica va a volver…A por ti.

**

Meses pasaron sin que Ling se atreviese a dominar su cuerpo. Estuvo pensando, recordando y meditando.

Recordó haberla conocido cuando era muy pequeño, jugando con kunais y armas, en vez de, muñecas de trapo y pelotas.

Rezó para volverla a ver.

Después, ella se convirtió en su sierva, en su escolta.

Y su timidez, su lealtad y mucho más le hizo sentir algo que nunca había sentido antes.

Pero lo calló, porque sabía que era imposible.

Aunque ahora, con la ayuda de Greed, comenzaba a dudar de esa imposibilidad.

**

Entonces, la rutina de meditación paró. Pasó algo extraño. Pero no le pasó a él, le pasó a Greed.

Se había encontrado a un tal Bido, un sirviente del antiguo Greed. Greed no se acordó, y le mató sin compasión alguna.

Pero entonces, sucedió lo que ni Ling ni Greed se esperaban.

Greed comenzó a recordar cosas sobre Dolcetto, Roa y Martel, los camaradas del antiguo Greed.

Sus compañeros…

Sus sirvientes…

Sus amigos…

Le retorcía y le dolía haber recordado todo aquello, pues acababa de matar a un amigo suyo.

La agonía le atormentaba, y el dolor, que él, un homúnculo creía no sentir, lo sintió, como si una aguja se clavase en un corazón imaginario, pues no tenía.

Pero no podía ser…Él había olvidado el pasado, él no era aquel Greed, pero le dolía como si esos recuerdos fuesen suyos, pues al fin y al cabo, lo eran.

Ling se lo reprochó, le dijo que los amigos siempre quedarían en el corazón, en el alma, y que él las había destruido.

Entonces Greed se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, e iba a vengarse, por sus amigos.

Y Ling suspiró, porque se dio cuenta, de lo débil que podía ser aquel homúnculo.

**

Luchó contra Wrath, en la que casi salió perdiendo, el culpable de la muerte de sus amigos.

Entonces, sus propios recuerdos se mezclaron con los de Ling, al ver las heridas de Lan Fan, las heridas de sus amigos, Ling consiguió el dominio de su cuerpo y huyó.

**

Después de correr hacia ningún lado, Greed estaba demasiado confuso para intentar dominarle. Ling, derrotado, acabó precipitándose en el suelo de una casita, en la cual encontró a Ed.

Le contó información sobre el día elegido, y justo cuando Greed comenzó a adueñarse de su cuerpo, luchó con tanta fuerza por detenerle, solo para preguntarle si le había entregado el mensaje a Lan Fan, cosa que Ed respondió asintiendo.

Ling se dejó dominar, y Greed volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Greed se unió a la gente de Ed, en cierto modo…

Y entonces volvieron a verse.

**

Era en medio de una lucha contra el homúnculo Pride, donde ella reclamaba que dejase el cuerpo de su señor, cosa a la que él, sonriente, se negó en redondo a hacerle caso.

Después, cuando Greed le preguntó qué tal estaba, ella le miró con desconfianza, no se fiaba de aquel hombre, pese a que tuviese el mismo cuerpo que Ling, pero ella sabía que él seguía ahí.

Ling se lo reprochó pegándole un puñetazo a la esencia de Greed:

-¡Oye, tú! ¡No ligues con Lan Fan!

-¡Ey, chaval! ¡Soy Greed! ¡Y lo quiero todo!

-Vale, no me sueltes rollos, pero a ella no la toques ni un pelo, ¿vale?

-No te preocupes, no creo que ella se deje tocar…

-¿..?

-Me mira con desconfianza. Sabe que no soy tú.

-Pues bien que hace.

-Tiene un automail, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero será tonta, no ha vuelto a Xing.

-Ya te lo dije, pedazo de idiota, ella no se va a ir sin ti-rió Greed.

**

Se enfrentó contra King Bradley, de nuevo, junto con un sirviente de Ling llamado Fu. Lucharon sin cesar pero al final, Bradley consiguió derrotar a Fu, en la cual Greed miraba incrédulo, justo cuando Bradley iba a darle el toque final a Fu, Ling dominó su cuerpo y le salvó.

Fu agradeció pero solo le dijo a Greed que protegiese a Ling, soltándose de su agarre, mientras que Greed volvió a apoderarse del cuerpo lentamente.

Fu hizo su ataque final, mientras que Ling suplicaba y gritaba que parase.

Al final, consiguió hacerle daño.

Ling y Greed se fusionaron de tal manera, que aullaron ambos de rabia, y Greed fue hacia Bradley con instintos asesinos y ansias de matar, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Lan Fan lo contempló todo, y vio como Greed luchaba contra Bradley, y éste le tiraba al vacío.

Greed se sujetó, pero como también Bradley se había precipitado al vacío, éste se agarró a Greed. Entonces, cuando notó que se caía, alguien le agarró.

-¿Lan Fan?-preguntó Ling desde dentro.

Greed le decía que le dejase caer, que cuidase del abuelo, que no se preocupase por él.

Pero ella se negó, y Greed y Ling vieron como una lágrima caía de la máscara, y como los ojos se le llenaban de tristeza, mientras con voz trémula, decía que era demasiado tarde.

Ling no quiso creérselo, y se apoderó de su cuerpo con rapidez, con la ayuda de ella se levantó, y vio al viejo tirado en el suelo, muerto.

Empezó a gritar como un loco en busca de un alquimista, que usase la piedra filosofal y pudiese revivirle.

Pero no había nadie, y la voz de Ling empezó a fallar. Era solo un insensato, que había ido a un país desconocido a buscar un objeto casi imposible de conseguir.

Y ahora, cuando lo había conseguido, había perdido a un ser querido.

Era un necio, ¿para qué quería la piedra filosofal si no tenía con quien compartirla?

Le dispararon, apenas lo sintió, porque su cuerpo se volvió a regenerar. Lan Fan le pidió que se tumbase en el suelo, mientras Ling golpeaba el suelo con fuerza una y otra vez. Temblaba y lloraba, mientras se repetía una y otra vez que si tenía la piedra filosofal, por qué no eran inmortales.

Él no quería ser inmortal si por ello iba a estar solo.

El capitán de Briggs, en un último esfuerzo, le pidió a Ling, que al ser inmortal, que mantuviese cerrada aquella puerta.

Entonces, miró al capitán, incluso estando a las últimas, lo estaba dando todo por su gente.

Miró a Lan Fan, después de tanto tiempo, en el que se podían ver, y hablar, no estaba llorando pero él sabía que ella estaba muriéndose por dentro, y él en ese instante tampoco tenía que decirle.

¿Qué iba a decirle, que no se preocupase, que él estaría en un lugar mejor? ¿Cómo podía consolarla si él ni siquiera podía consolarse a si mismo?

Miró al abuelo, muerto, en un descanso eterno, que lo había dado todo por él, por su sueño.

Tendría que devolverle el favor de alguna manera.

Le pidió a Greed el poder, y mirando a Lan Fan pidiéndole que se cubriera, se transformó y luchó contra aquellos que intentaban derrumbar la puerta.

Aquellos que al igual que Bradley, solo querían poder.

Él quería poder, pero lo quería…

Para protegerlos a todos.

Para proteger a Lan Fan.

Para hacer que Fu se sintiese orgulloso de él.

Para que, cuando él fuese rey de Xing, poder luchar por su país.

Poder cuidar la población.

Poder sentir que era inmortal, pero inmortal, en el corazón de los demás.

* * *

_Para ser mi primer Lan Fan x Ling, me he preocupado más por Ling, pero es que me parece a mí que el pobre ha pasado por mucho, y bueno, ya haré otro Lan Fan x Ling más adelante. Primero tengo que terminar el Royai. Y también tengo que hacer un EdWin._

**_Espero que os haya gustado._**

**_esp-yume_**


End file.
